clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diseases and Injuries
Creatures living in the wild often fall as victims to a number of diseases and injuries. It is the job of the Clan's Healer to treat these conditions. Diseases and Conditions Chest Infections Cough and pneumonia are the most common chest infections known to the Clan creatures. Cough is the milder form, but if untreated, it can develop in the much more severe pneumonia. Clan members usually catch it during Fall and Winter, and sometimes it develops into large-scale epidemics. It can be fatal for elders and cubs, and it has claimed the lives of several clan creatures. Healers treat it using catmint and raw juices. If fevers accompany the cough, tansy or borage is used as well. In Feather Omen, a disease named newborn-cough is mentioned. Also there is blackcough as a form of chest infection; however, no creature has survived this deathly kind of illness. Poisoning Poisoning is the ingestion of a substance that causes harm to the body, such as: *Eating or drinking poisonous substances or plants such as deathberries. Usually cubs do this, being curious and unaware of the danger *Eating poisoned or rotten prey or drinking tainted water *Inhaling too much smoke from a fire *Being bitten by a venomous animal If only a small quantity of poison is ingested, the creature mostly receives a bellyache, but larger amounts can cause the death of them. Healers treat it with yarrow or nettle leaves, while mild bellyaches are treated with juniper or watermint. Roseblood Fever Roseblood fever is usually caught from the almost extinct Roseblood bush, which is growing in the FeatherClan territory and Wooden Feltis. It is mostly transmitted through blood to skin contact, when the contaminated person is in the stage of Roseblood cough. Roseblood cough is the substage before death. If blood comes into contact with skin, it's helpful to counteract with Basil and White Lily Balm. It should be mixed and rubbed onto the infected areas within 10-20 minutes of contact with the skin. The only hint to known cures is that it was believed to be an Elven medicine from Ancient times. It is also believed tears from a dragon will hold off the illness. People suffering from this Disease: Lost Loss of Sensory Perception A creature may lose his or her eyesight or hearing due to old age, accidents and infections, or birth defects. These conditions usually end their career as a warrior, as they cannot hunt or fight efficiently, and must retire as elders. Cubs born with defects usually die young, unless they have uncommon or special skills compensating it, like in (Unknown)'s case. Cubs that are white with blue eyes have a higher chance of being born deaf, like Yarrow. Bleeding Heart Fever The Bleeding Heart Fever is a disease which has only been seen once in the entire Kamiho Series, when the Rune Tallglow was suffering from it. The cause of this disease has not been found out until it was cured, though the oracle of FeatherClan, Ravensoul, suspected that Quade has been born with it. Several symptoms which have shown during the existence of the disease were high fevers, heartaches, inability to fly, coughing blood and memory loss. It has been mentioned that the heartaches create small cracks on the outside of the heart, which let a creature die slowly from inner blood loss. If the creature who is suffering from that disease gets into much stress or emotional pain, the disease usually increases, due to the created irregular heartbeat, which forces the body to bleed in the inside. The only existing cure is the seed of the Ever Blooming Flower, which is known to only grow in the glaciers of Wooden Feltis. Through inserting the seed into the chest, the disease can get cured or slowed down. People suffering from this Disease: Tallglow Joint Aches A condition usually associated with elders, the joints gradually degenerating with age, causing pain and difficulty to move. Damp environments can cause the appearance of this condition, so apprentices must make sure that the moss they gather for bedding is completely dry. It is usually treated using daisy or ragwort poultices. Toothache A toothache is caused by a cracked tooth, cavities, or an infection in the mouth. Alder bark is used to soothe the pain. Common Fever Fever is an abnormally high temperature of the body. It is not a disease in itself, but it usually signs the presence of an infection, such as pneumonia or an infected wound. If needed, it can be treated with feverfew, borage or lavender. Chill Chills are mostly associated with cold weather or being submerged in cold water. Although this condition is mild and is not a disease, it has claimed the life of (Unknown). Cubs and elders are more at risk of dying when they get a chill. Licking a cub's fur the wrong way gets the blood flowing again. A poultice of lavender, catmint and feverfew is also a good remedy. Cracked Pads The paw pads of Laguz beast forms may crack while walking long distances on hard surfaces, or due to cold weather. Elders are especially prone to this condition. It is treated with a poultice of coltsfoot or yarrow. Dock leaf poultices are also used to cool cracked pads. Other Diseases Several other diseases were mentioned in the Kamiho Series, however, the clan creatures do not have names for it. Examples include the conditions of Unnamed or Losthope. Injuries Wounds Wounds are injuries when the skin and the muscles beneath are torn, cut, or punctured. They may put a creature's life in danger due to blood loss, infections, or the damage of the organs. Wounds are the most common injuries, due to the clan creatures always fighting enemy Clans, wolves, or Untamed. Minor wounds heal on their own in no time, but severe wounds must be treated by a clan healer. This treatment includes cleaning it thoroughly, stopping the bleeding by pressing cobwebs on it, and applying poultices to prevent infection and help it to heal. Herbs used in the poultices include goldenrod, marigold, burdock root or wild garlic. If the wound becomes infected, chervil or horsetail is used as well. The pain can be eased with poppy seeds or willow bark. Sprains Sprains are injuries to ligaments of a joint, caused by being stretched beyond their normal capacity and possibly torn. It causes severe pain and decreased ability to move the joint. The clan creature must rest for several days. Joint Dislocation Joint dislocation is the displacement of a bone from its normal joint. Healers treat this condition by first feeding the patient poppy seeds, to make them sleepy so they don't feel it as much, and then forcing the limb back into the joint. Broken Bones A broken bone is usually the result of an accident, such as falling down from a high place, or being hit by heavy weights. Clan Creatures most often break their legs, and while healers try to bind the bone with cobwebs or bandages, the injury usually results in the creature remaining crippled for the rest of his or her life. A more severe injury is when a creature breaks his or her backbone. This results in the creature being unable to feel or move parts of his or her body. If the break is bad enough the creature will be killed on or shortly after impact. As another result, he or she also can no longer function their back legs. Trivia *The Bleeding Heart Fever and the Roseblood Fever are both fictional. See also *Medicine Category:All Pages Category:Information Pages